


Never Let Go

by Dominoes95



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Disorder, Captivity, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoes95/pseuds/Dominoes95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shouldn’t we call the police?” Oliver asked again. “Then we would have to tell them about the hacking and how we found Phillip. Laurel explained again. “But he's a serial killer! Connor could be dead!” Oliver yelled, tears in his eyes. “He was right about the meet up, its my fault.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when 2x7 aired and never got around to fixing it up until now. It will probably only be 3-4 chapters my other HTGAWM fic is on hold right now due to writers block. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks

Oliver was relieved that Phillip didn’t show up before Laurel ratted them out to Annalise. He pulled out his key but the door pushed open by itself. Oliver felt a surge of panic, Connor always locked the apartment. He was always badgering Oliver about not locking the door. Connor's bag was in the doorway when he got inside, his books and papers strewn everywhere.

 

“Connor?” He called to the dark apartment fear spreading. He checked the other rooms but Connor wasn’t here. His car was outside and when he called his phone Oliver heard it ringing from the bag on the floor. He turned the light on and soon wished he hadn’t, there was blood spattered across the tile of the kitchen. Oliver paled and felt sick.

 

Pulling out his phone he called Laurel. “Oliver? Why are you calling so late?” She sounded out of breath. “Connor's gone.” His voice choked up. “What happened?” She sounded shocked.

 

“The door was unlocked and his phone is here...” Laurel could hear his soft sobs. “There's blood on the floor.” Oliver whispered. He heard a deeper voice in the background talking to Laurel. “Frank's going to call Annalise, why don’t you go back to the house.” “I guess, I cant be in here knowing Connor's gone. Should I bring his phone in case it has any clues?” He asked. “Yeah. That would help. I'm sorry this happened Oliver.” She said before the two hung up.

 

Oliver felt incredibly guilty for looking into Phillip, Connor had been so against him being involved in the case. Phillip was dangerous, what if he killed Connor? Oliver would never be able to live with himself.

 

When Annalise got the call from Frank she felt cold, Connor reminded her of when she was young. She knew Connor worried constantly about everything this might just break him. Phillip was a serial killer and wouldn’t hesitate to kill Connor if he hadn’t already. She didn’t want to bury a student, it would be her fault for choosing the Hapstalls case.

 

* * *

 

Connor woke with a sharp pain in his head, he blinked slowly his memories were foggy. He tried to sit up but he felt tug back, his wrists were chained to a metal pipe. Fear enveloped him as he looked around the room. He was in a dingy room possibly a basement. The lights were dim and it was cold.

 

The door creaked open at the top of the stairs, it was Jessup. Connor remembered now, he had gotten home and someone grabbed him from behind and then he was hit with something hard and heavy before he passed out.

 

“Finally awake Connor?” The man said crouching down to Connor's level invading his personal space. “No no no this isn’t real!” Connor's voice breaking, he shuffled back the best he could with his hands chained. “Oh, it is.” Phillip's grin was manic. “You really shouldn’t have let Oliver hack my computer, otherwise I never would have found you.” He said calmly as he stroked Connor's face.

 

Connor twisted away from the touch with little success, the metal cutting into his wrists. “Please we can work this out, let me go I'll help you whatever you need.” Connor was begging.

 

“Letting you go wouldn’t be any fun, I know everything about you Connor and how you live or die is up to me.” Phillip laughed the guy was obviously psychotic.

 

“Don’t look so worried I won't kill you if you behave, wouldn’t want your sweet little niece and nephew to get hurt.” Connor's face drained of color. “They have nothing to do with this.” He pleaded.

 

“I know, but its fun. I bet kids would be even better.” Phillip grinned. “Well I have to go, I’ll be back.” The man said as he stood up, shutting of the lights leaving Connor in total darkness.

 

* * *

 

Oliver was pacing Annalise's living room, his face tense with worry. Laurel was sitting on the couch watching him worriedly. They had called Michaela, Wes, and even Asher to see if Connor had contacted any of them before he was taken. They all came first thing in the morning.

 

“Shouldn’t we call the police?” Oliver asked again. “then we would have to tell them about the hacking and how we found Phillip. Laurel explained again. “But he's a serial killer! Connor could be dead!” Oliver yelled, tears in his eyes. “He was right about the meet up, its my fault.” He then said softer.

 

“Its not your fault Oliver, Phillip was already planning this.” Laurel said sadly.

 

To their surprise Annalise contacted the police and told them what happened. She told them they were not putting Connor's life in danger for a case. The police had combed over their apartment and confirmed that the blood on the floor was Connor's which only made Oliver feel even worse.

 

* * *

 

Connor couldn’t sleep, his mind was constantly racing with worry about Oliver. Jessup had left for a long time it felt like days. He screamed for help but no one answered or cared wherever he was. Hunger pains and thirst made him weak and tired.

 

The door opened startling Connor out of his day dream. He was holding a knife in his hand making Connor's stomach drop. He kicked Connor in the side making him curl in on himself.

 

“You're so pathetic.” Jessup taunted. “Please let me go I won't say anything.” Connor begged, his rational side knew there was no point in negotiating with the man but he wasn’t being rational. Jessup kicked him again. “Shut up!” Grabbing Connor's hair forcing him to look into Phillip's eyes.

 

Connor's face was pale and tear stained, blood from the abduction had dried in his hair and down the side of his face. “So pretty when you cry.” Phillip muttered. Connor felt the strong hands wrap around his neck squeezing tightly.

 

He gasped for air, struggling the best he could but he was already so exhausted. Dark spots in his vision from lack of oxygen appeared. His body went slack and he felt faint.

 

When Phillip let go Connor gasped fiercely for air his chest heaving. Phillip watched intrigued as tears ran down Connor's face, he was trembling from fear and pain.

 

“So beautiful.” Phillip whispered, Connor couldn’t hear him his ear were ringing. Phillip began to slowly unbutton Connor's shirt, when it was open he used the knife to cut open the dark shirt underneath.

 

Connor whimpered when he felt Phillip's hands on him, he struggled but that just made his wrists hurt from pulling. He opened Connor's belt and pants, hands sliding into his underwear. Connor was scared he always needed control and now he was at Phillip's mercy.

 

Phillip pushed him down on his stomach his face hitting the cement floor hard, Connor tasted blood in his mouth. His pants were pulled down to his knees he pushed in roughly Connor screamed in agony, he felt like he was being ripped apart.

 

Phillip was getting rougher, he wanted Connor to be in as much pain as possible. It was all about power and control to Phillip he couldn’t care less about the boy he was hurting. When Phillip was done he stood up fixing his clothes, he smirked at the blood smeared thighs. Connor had gone still the only sound in the basement was his heavy breathing and soft whimpers of pain.

 

It seemed like  hours from Connor's point of view. When it was finally over he couldn't stop the sobs of pain shaking his frame and soon fell unconscious from the stress and pain. 

 

* * *

 

Two weeks went by incredibly slow, the media had found out about Connor's abduction and now were camped outside Annalise's front yard yet again making it a constant reminder. The rest of the Keating four were miserable. Oliver could barley function he was staying at Michaela's place since he couldn’t stand to stay at his apartment.

 

The knocking on the door made everyone look up from their work Bonnie went to answer it. A woman around her own age was at the door. “We are not taking any new clients right now.” She said harshly and went to shut the door.

 

The woman stuck her foot in the door making it stay open a jar. “I need to see Annalise Keating, its important.” She urged.

 

“Shes busy you can call at a better time.” Bonnie said. “My brother works for her, Connor Walsh.” Bonnie glanced behind her at the students working in the other room. “Come in.” Bonnie said giving in and opening the door. She hoped to god Annalise would have an explanation for her. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long break, I upped the violence a little so be warned.

Bonnie led her into the house passing by the students working in the living room. Wait here I’ll go get her.” Bonnie said as she quickly disappeared behind the door to Annalise's office leaving her with the students.

 

Gemma looked at them, stress and exhaustion lined their young faces. “You work with Connor?” She asked.

 

“Who are you? Annalise said we aren’t taking new clients.” Wes asked suspiciously. “I want to know what happened to my little brother and no one will tell me.” She said voice laced with fury her eyes hard and cold just like Connor.

 

“You're his sister?” Michaela asked shocked. “Yes. Why is that so surprising?”

 

“It’s just he never mentioned his family ever.” Michaela said.

 

Annalise came out the office her expression grim. “I'm Annalise Keating, I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances.” She sounded genuine. “Let us talk in my office.” She said and the two went in alone the door shutting behind them. The rest of them just staring at each other not believing what was happening.

 

“What do you think she's going to tell her?” Laurel asked the others. “I don’t know, the truth maybe.” Michaela hissed.

 

“How's Oliver?” Wes asked Michaela. The girl just shook her head sadly. “He's blaming himself. Nothing I say will convince him otherwise.”

 

 

“I want to talk to the police.” Gemma said after Annalise told her all she knew. “Of course, I have room here if you need a place to stay. Oliver is staying with another one of my students.” Annalise said.

 

Gemma stood up feeling shaky, nobody even knew if Connor was alive. “This guy Phillip, do you think he killed Connor?” She asked softly. “I'm sorry I really don't know. The police are doing all they can to find him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Connor held himself trying to stay warm, Phillip kept the lights off making Connor lose all sense of time. Everything hurt, the man was more violent when he tried to fight back so Connor had given up on that as well.

 

The door opened making Connor tense, the footsteps echoed down the stairs to the dark room. Phillip switched the light on making Connor shut his eyes at the sudden brightness in his eyes. When he managed to open his eyes again Phillip was sitting in front of him a water bottle in his hand. He held it to Connor's mouth until he drank some. Connor swallowed all he could, a lot spilling down his chin. Phillip had given him water and very little food since he had been there.

 

“P..Phillip?” He whispered. “How long...are you going to keep me here?” He asked, voice hoarse from disuse. “Until I don't need you anymore.” Phillip said not making eye contact but he gently brushed his hand through Connor's hair but then suddenly pulled it hard making Connor whine.

 

A hand was pressed against his crotch through his pants. “No. No. Please no more I’ll be good.” Connor whispered frantically, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“What did I tell you about asking questions?” Phillip growled. “I'm sorry, please don't.” Connor said, cowering back away from his captor. Jessup smirked, he wanted Connor to break and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

 

“Come on get up, you're pathetic.” Phillip said pulling Connor to his knees by his torn shirt the chains restricting his hands clanked loudly. He roughly pulled Connor's bloodstained pants down to his knees before taking him violently. The choked sobs coming from Connor were the only sound in the room. When he was finished he Phillip let Connor fall to the floor watching hi curl up into himself shaking and crying.

 

* * *

 

 

Michaela unlocked the door to her apartment stepping inside and set her things down by the door. Oliver was on the couch on his laptop, he looked up at hearing the door open.

 

“Hey, did you eat yet?” Michaela asked. “Yeah, a little. Anything happen today?” Oliver asked he was always eager for news.

 

“Connor's sister came, she was asking questions. The police never contacted his family they must have been worried sick.” Michaela said sadly.

 

“Connor rarely spoke about his family, only if I asked and even then, he gave me almost nothing. I think it upset him to talk about it.” Oliver told her. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Connor could not sit up the next day he felt weaker, the pain from his injuries stabbed through him every time he moved. He lay on the hard floor trembling, tears occasionally running down his face. Connor wanted to die than live like this anymore, he had no idea how long he had been held here but it was becoming just too overwhelming for the young man. Sometimes he would see Oliver and talk to him only to realize that it was a hallucination.

 

The door opened but Connor was too weak to look up to see who it was. Although he knew it was Phillip, he was the only one who knew he was locked in this godforsaken room.

 

A hand on his shoulder made Connor flinch, curling away from the touch. Phillip smirked at the reaction, Connor had become terrified of human touch in the past few weeks thanks to the conditioning Jessup put him through.

 

Phillip let his hands run down Connor’s vulnerable body, tugging off the remains of his shirt. He saw Connor’s eyes had gone glassy, like he was trying to disassociate himself from the situation. Phillip slapped Connor hard across the face snapping him out of his head.

 

Connor whimpered under him, tears in the brown eyes. Phillip knew Connor was terrified of him but he knew he could do more. He wanted to break Connor’s body along with his sanity.

 

Phillip tugged down Connor’s pants, leaving the young man naked underneath him. He enjoyed looking at all the marks and bruises he had left on the boy. Connor weakly tried to sit up, but Phillip pushed him back down with one hand. He pulled Connor’s legs apart viewing the bruised thighs sticky with blood and semen.

 

He took a lighter out of his pocket flicking it on to see the small flame. He used one hand to hold down Connor down while he held the fire against the younger man’s abdomen leaving small scorch marks on him as Connor let out agonized screams. Jessup worked his way down, burning Connor’s thighs and genitals before moving down to his knees and then the bottom of his feet. Connor was too weak to fight him as well as being chained up all he could do was scream himself ragged.

 

He pushed his cock in fucking Connor at a hard steady pace while the man still screamed from the pain of the burning flesh that Phillip could smell. He finished releasing inside the captive, Connor had given up fighting him anymore.

 

Phillip wanted Connor to remember this time together for the rest of his miserable life. The man was just too fun to destroy.

 

He pulled a water bottle out of his bag opening and holding it to Connor’s lips, his hands still chained to the pipe on the wall. Connor drank a bit but did not seem interested, his eyes were downcast and he was still shaking. Phillip left the water there to be nice and then picked up the bloody shirt off the floor and took it with him, he was planning on leaving a little present for Oliver.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver was leaving Annalise’s house with Michaela, it was late and they were exhausted. He saw something folded up on the doormat as he opened the door. He picked it up but immediately dropped it like it was burning him when the stench of blood reached his nose. Michaela smelled the blood too but picked up the piece of clothing anyway examining it.

 

Oliver looked very pale, “That’s Connor’s shirt.” He whispered, tears in his eyes. “Are you sure?” Michaela asked. “Yes, I do his laundry most of the time.”

 

Michaela got Annalise who made them put the shirt in a plastic bag to give to the police. Oliver was just sitting silently staring at the floor tears running down his cheeks.

 

“He’s trying to get to us!” Michaela exclaimed. “Calm down. We don’t even know if that’s Connor’s blood.” Annalise told the girl.

 

“You need to stop kidding yourself Annalise, if it wasn’t Connor’s why would Phillip bother teasing us with it?” Michela asked the woman. “Because he’s a psychopath and enjoys any and all suffering.” Annalise replied.

 

Within the next few days they got the conformation that it was indeed Connor’s blood, they tried to find more evidence from the clothing and surprisingly were able to find some things.

 

“They found traces of rust and mildew which suggests he is in a damp environment.” Is what Michaela read from the report from the lab.

“How do they even know if he is still in Philadelphia?” Oliver asked. “I don’t know, but if Jessup was still able to leave Connor’s clothes at Annalise’s house he’s probably still in the area.” She responded.  


End file.
